


Fly little bird, fly

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, M/M, flying the nest, husbands!klaine, katie starts pre-school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet oneshot of three year old Katie Hummel-Anderson contemplating pre-school and her father's thoughts about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly little bird, fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voyagehk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/gifts).



> VoyageAsia prompted~First time their daughter goes to day care/school~

“Fly little bird, fly. I’ll see you soon. Said the momma Owl to her baby…”

 

“Is the baby owl going to school now dad?” Katie Hummel-Anderson asks her father. The warm glow of her night light on the bedside table brings out the chocolate and hazel flecks of her eyes and glimmers against the colourful, ceramic stars dangling from her bedroom ceiling.

 

Kurt chuckles and ducks down to kiss the top of his daughter’s head where she lays between his legs, tucked up underneath her thick, cuddly duvet. “I don’t know sweetie. I mean, sure, probably. Owl babies have to go to pre-school too right?”  

 

Katie nods, her sleepy eyes as wide as they can be as she looks at the pictures illustrated onto the glossy pages of the night’s chosen bedtime story. Kurt helps her turn the page then tries to start a new sentence, though is quickly interrupted.

 

“Will little owl-bird take a backpack to school like me?”

 

“…Sure, if her wings are strong enough…”

 

“Yeah, bee-cos she may not be strong as me cos I eat my green trees at dinner time don’t I, Dad?”

 

“Yeah, you do baby girl.” Kurt bites his lip. He loves this child more and more each and everyday.

 

“And will baby owl draw pictures at school like I can…I can can’t I dad? I need to draw you and daddy pictures to bring home with me so you can see what I did…”

 

Kurt laughs tiredly, rubs over his eyes and gently places the now closed book down on to the bedside table. It’s very clear there will be no more story telling tonight. He holds Katie tight in his arms and snuggles down into the mattress to encourage her to get comfy and close her eyes.  

 

“What will momma owl do when her baby is gone?” Katie asks after a few beats of easy silence, her voice quiet.

 

Kurt smiles against her dark frizzy hair, still a little damp from bath time. “Well, what do you think dad and daddy will do while you’re at preschool tomorrow?”

 

“Ummm, working at the thee-ater and in the stoo-di-o and the off-iss?”

 

“That’s right, well done. Do you remember why daddy and I work at those places?”

 

“Cause you love to and you’re really, really good at and the ree-vewers can just go and…?”

 

Kurt’s jaw drops in shock and awe though he smiles wide. “Ooo-kaay yes. Of course there’s that, but also…”

 

“To make money and buy me toys and candy!!” Katie exclaims excitedly and tries to bolt upright in bed, Kurt tightens his hold.

 

“Ssshhh calm down, honey. It’s sleepy time now. But yes, you’re right. But we also buy you pretty clothes, and bubbles to keep you clean and have fun at bath time and yummy food to eat so your belly doesn’t rumble and, and so I think that when baby owl leaves the nest, momma owl will be busy collecting leaves and twigs and worms and all kinds of stuff that helps keep baby owl warm, and full and happy and healthy.”

 

Katie sighs happily, nestles down into Kurt’s arms further and he takes it as a sign of satisfaction with their conversation. Kurt’s eyes just start to slip closed when-

 

“Will baby owl be scared?” Katie’s voice is now not much but a sleepy whisper but clear enough to be heard, her tone recognizable as a pinch of worrisome.

 

“Yes, she may be, honey. But that’s normal. Leaving home and her momma is a scary thing. But she’ll be ok.”

 

“She will? Why?”

 

“Because she’s brave and strong and clever and loved…” Kurt kisses the top of Katie’s head and Katie giggles sleepily.

 

“You’re not talking about baby owl anymore are you dad?”

 

“Hmm, so, so clever.” Kurt whispers.

 

“Were you scared when you left grandpa Burt and grandma Carole, dad?”

 

“Sure, sweetie. Of course. When I left home to go to New York, I had to leave your daddy too and I hated leaving him behind. But I was going to do something that I loved, something that I knew I had to do, that would help make my life so much better. A lot of time passed but because I left home and went to school in New York I got my dream job and met so many people, and your daddy and I finally got married years later…”

 

“Will pre-school make my life better?” Katie asks around a large yawn, Kurt smiles, wondering when she’s going to eventually give in to sleep.  

 

“Yes. Because you’ll learn lots of cool, new stuff. You’ll make lots of new friends…”

 

“And I’ll get married?” Kurt barks out a laugh, trying to stifle the sound as much as he can with the back of his hand.

 

“There doesn’t sound like much sleeping going on here…” Blaine’s voice comes from the open doorway, just seconds before he appears, smiling in a pair of pajama pants low on his hips and a towel draped around his neck as he dries water droplets from his neck and shoulders. His wet hair is scrunched up into little drying ringlets and he looks so much adorably like Katie that Kurt could just burst.

 

“Our three year old just asked if she will get married at pre-school.” Kurt smiles up at him.

 

“Oh, well you know, they’re encouraging kids to do all kinds of things these days and the earlier start the better huh?” Blaine winks.

 

Kurt shakes his head and rolls his eyes lovingly. “And _we_ thought _we_ were young, when we got hitched.”

 

Blaine smiles and strolls over to the bed, sitting down on the edge just beside the lump of covers. He rubs his fingers softly through Katie’s hair before he places his hand over Kurt’s leg and squeezes gently. “I wouldn’t change a thing about it. I’d marry you again and again, just to have this, to keep having this life with you.” He squeezes Kurt’s leg once more as he smiles down at Katie, now blissfully, fast asleep curled up to Kurt’s side.

 

“I was wondering why we never had any input for a while.” Kurt whispers, smiling as he looks down, noticing his little girl obliviously knocking out the zzz’s in his arms.  

 

Blaine smiles at the sight and then playfully pokes Kurt’s arm. “You know you’ll need to stop climbing into bed with her soon, to get to her to sleep or you’ll still be doing this when she’s sixteen…”

 

“Hey, don’t tell me that when she’s wearing makeup with ironed-straight hair and crying about boys, all curled up around her pillow, that you wont be right there with her offering her Kleenex, ice cream and The Notebook?”

 

Blaine scowls but Kurt can see the hint of humor casting over his eyes and playing on his lips. “My baby will not be involved with boys until she at least has a bachelors degree…and no boy would be dumb enough to make her cry…”

 

Kurt scoffs quietly, but smiles wide and bright. “Ok, ok. You’re biggest, bestest Daddy Blaine, I know.” Blaine sticks his tongue out and Kurt copies him right back, until they both grin at each other. “Enough about the future because my god, will time fly and I do not want to wish it away.” Blaine nods eagerly in agreement. “Have you packed her bag for tomorrow?”

 

“Nope.” Blaine whispers back. “Was hoping we could both do it together after I showered and you got her to sleep.” Blaine stands, stretches his hand out to help Kurt carefully slide out from around his little, sleeping beauty and out of bed. 

 

“Good idea.” Kurt whispers, nodding as they both lean down to kiss her hair and pad quietly out of the room. “That way I can supervise the spare change of clothes you’ve picked out for her…”

 

“There is nothing wrong with my fashion sense for our daughter.” Blaine states as they reach the lounge and drops down onto the couch.

 

“Oh no, of course not.” Kurt comes to stand in front of him, grinning down. “I mean an oversized luminous orange t-shirt always looks superb with polka-dot lilac and lime green leggings…”

 

“It was bright color theme day at day care that day. I dressed her accordingly.” Blaine blinks upwards.

 

Kurt places one knee up on the couch between Blaine’s legs and then allows himself to fall down into Blaine’s open arms and up into his lap against his bare, fresh shower-warm chest. “Uh-huh.” Blaine squeezes him.

 

“We must remember to pack her sunscreen, allergen medicine- just in case, a hat for all weathers, maybes some boots and pair of sandals…”

 

“Woa, woa, woa.” Blaine laughs. “Kurt, she’s going to pre-school for like less than half day. Not trekking through the Peruvian Amazon for three weeks…”

 

Kurt huffs but can’t contain his giggle. “I’ll miss her.”

 

Blaine kisses him. “Me too. A lot. But we’ll have a lot to occupy ourselves with until we go and pick her up again, right?”

 

“God, yes.” Kurt stretches his neck and his back gives a satisfying crack. “I don’t know where to start.”

 

“How about here.” Blaine grins, and surges forward with his lips, pressing them effectively to Kurt’s and swallowing any half assed attempts of other options he might have tried to vocalise.


End file.
